Rescue bots a little rescuer
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Heatwave has a wife named Heat-up who he loved very much. He hasn't seen her since he left on the patrol that caused him to go into stasis and arrive on earth. Now many years later Autobot femme sparkling arrives at the firehouse. Her name is Ambula and she says she is his daughter. Mother and child got separated in a crash. Now Heatwave is in for a ride. While looking for Heat-up.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes there are somethings you never know especially from your past and Heatwave is a good example. Because before he went in stasis he had a wife who he loved very much and hasn't seen her and in long time. But when a little femme sparkling comes to him and tells him something shocking. Soon he meets up with someone who he missed very much. Can't give anymore! If you don't like it don't read it! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1 A small arrival

Heatwave was busy practicing his martial arts. He had a lot on his mind. But he didn't know something was about to change his life forever.

A small femme Autobot sparkling was looking around Griffon rock was interesting. She did know the humans on that island knew that Autobots were aliens. The youngster was looking for someone. She saw a firehouse. She recognized the rescue team symbol from all the pictures she had seen. She hoped that the one she was looking for was there. She knocked on the door.

Blades opened the door and saw the child. "Hello sweetie are you lost?" He asked her.

"I think so." She said.

Blades let her in. Everyone saw the young Autobot. "So you guys have kids?' Kade asked.

"Yep," Blades said.

Heatwave came in and saw the child. "Who is this and why is she here?" He asked.

"We think she's lost." Blades said.

"Okay where's your mom?" Chase asked.

"Our ship was about to crash so we climbed into two separate escape pods and they went in different directions." She said.

"Didn't your mom teach you not to talk to strangers?" Heatwave asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well do you have a father?" Heatwave asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well he is probably looking for you along with mother if she is nearby." Heatwave said.

"No he's not." She said.

"What do you mean?" Heatwave asked.

"I mean he's looking at me. We never met I am Ambula I'm your daughter" She said. "Do you know femme by the name Heat-up?" She asked.

Heatwave spaced out. "Hey Heatwave why all spacey?" Kade asked.

"Heat-up was my wife we loved each other very much and we never had sparkling." Heatwave said.

"Well she says your her father." Kade said.

The sparkling pulled something out and handed it to Heatwave. "What's this?" He asked her.

"My birth certificate your name is on it." She said.

Heatwave looked at and his name was on it.

"Heatwave before you left for on that mission did you and your wife um?" Charlie asked.

Heatwave nodded and looked embarrassed. "Maybe if we find out how old she is you will know how long you been gone." Kade said.

"Sweetie how old are you?" Dani asked.

"Four by human standards." She said.

Heatwave called Optimus and he had a Ratchet do a CNA test. Heatwave waited for the results. Ratchet came out. "Congratulations Heatwave you're a dad." He said.

"I can't believe this I never knew that my wife was going to have a sparkling if I knew that I wouldn't have left on that patrol." Heatwave said. Optimus place a reassuring hand his shoulder.

"Don't worry Heatwave now I think until her mother is located you will have to care for her she is your child." Optimus said.

"But I've never done this before." Heatwave said.

"I'm sure you can do it. I think that Chief Charlie Burns will help you with any problems you might have because he is farther too." Optimus said.

"Will do Optimus." Heatwave said. The Optimus left the rescue bots.

Heatwave came up to Ambula. "So Ambula were you and Heat-up coming to earth together?" Heatwave asked.

Ambula nodded. "You can call Amby everyone who knew me did. I like it better than Ambula." She said.

"Um okay." Heatwave said.

Heatwave sat next to the child unsure of what to think but things will be quite rough for him. Boy is he in for an adventure.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Heatwave was about to make Ambula comfortable for the night. This was her first night with him and his first night with her, so he was going to try his best. Ambula fell fast asleep in no time. Heatwave thought she must of been exhausted from coming such a long way.

He was looking at the birth certificate. He found something else in the bag it was a picture of Heat-up holding a new born sparkling. Charlie saw Heatwave and could see he was deep in thought. "What's wrong Heatwave?" He asked him.

"If I never gone on that patrol I would have found out she was pregnant. I wouldn't have left for awhile and see her give birth to Ambula. This is just so much to take in." Heatwave said.

"I know but she is here and the tests prove she is your child. I bet when when we find Heat-up she will be glad to see you." Charlie said.

"I will be overjoyed if I see Heat-up again. There isn't day that goes by that I hope to see her lovely smile again." Heatwave said.

"Hopefully someday you will." Charlie said.

Heatwave nodded and soon went to bed himself.

The next day. Ambula was up and about. Heatwave was getting ready to head over to the training center to help train the new recruits. "Can I come?' Ambula asked.

Heatwave thought about. "Okay but don't cause any trouble." Heatwave said. "We also have to find and earth vehicle mode for you soon." He added.

"Okay Heatwave." She said.

"You don't have to call me by my name. I am your father." Heatwave said.

"Um okay." Ambula said.

At the training center. Blurr was going around and around on the race track. Salvage was making something. Quickshadow was practicing martial arts. Quick shadow, Blurr and Salvage caught sight of the sparkling. After Elma made him his normal size he walked up to the child. "Hi there I'm Blurr. I'm rescue bot recruit are you new one?" Blurr asked.

Salvage came up. "I'm Salvage nice to meet you." Salvage said.

"I'm Quickshadow." Quickshadow said to the young sparkling.

"I'm Ambula but you can call me Amby." She said.

"By the way she is not recruit. She's my daughter." Heatwave said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were father?" Blurr asked.

"I just found out. Apparently my wife who I haven't seen since that patrol that put me in stasis and brought me to earth. Was pregnant with my child. They were heading for earth when their ship crashed and they went into escape pods that went to different directions." Heatwave said.

"Don't worry we will find your mother." Quickshadow said. "What was her name?" She asked.

"Heat-up." Heatwave said.

"We will search the whole planet if we have to." Quickshadow said.

Ambula was looking around soon she began to play with Servo. Heatwave hoped that they will find Heat-up and soon.

Heatwave soon saw that Ambula had fallen asleep on the couch. Without thinking about it he came over and stroked her head.

Somewhere in Africa. The femme Heat-up desperately seeking her child. She had hopeful thought as well maybe Heatwave also crashed on this planet as well.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Ambula was fast asleep. Then a loud sound woke her up. It was the alarm there was an emergency! She came out of the room that Heatwave had set up for her. "What's going on?" She asked.

"An emergency, a fire at the forest campgrounds." Heatwave said.

"Can I come?" Amby asked.

"No Amby too dangerous." Heatwave said.

"Aw!" She said.

Heatwave and the other rescue bots left. Amby followed behind. Heatwave was spraying water on the fire. Boulder was throwing dirt on it. Chase was helping evacuate the campers. Blades was lifting an injured camper to the hospital. Amby saw a dog the was stuck. Ambula ran to the dog and got it free. Heatwave saw Ambula he became concerned when he saw a tree beginning to fall. It was going to hit Ambula. Heatwave rushed over and grabbed her.

The fire was finally out. Heatwave was relieved Ambula was okay but very angry. "I told you to stay at the firehouse." Heatwave said.

"But." Amby said.

"No buts, we discuss this further at the firehouse." Heatwave said.

Amby was checked by Blades no injuries. "Ambula I told to stay at the house because it was dangerous!" Heatwave said. "Do you understand? Do you want to get hurt?" Heatwave asked holding by the arm. Amby tried to get away. "Answer me!" Heatwave said.

"NO!" She said.

"No you don't understand?" Heatwave asked.

"NO!" She said again.

"No you don't want to get hurt?' Heatwave asked.

"NO!" She said.

"Then no what?' He asked.

"NO!" She said covered her face with pillow and said something. But Heatwave could hear because it was muffled.

"You are pain in the afterburner." Heatwave said.

"I heard that!" Ambula said.

"Maybe you should listen! You know I think rock can listen better than you!" Heatwave said.

"You know mom once told me that you had such hot temper she was surprised that your armor didn't melt every time you lost your cool!" Amby said.

"You know you are like her Stubborn as pack bot!." Heatwave said. Amby looked angry. "You scrunch your nose plate when you are angry like her." Heatwave said.

"So what!?" Amby said.

'You work on bots with those big blue optics! Which is kind of cute right now, but it's like her!" Heatwave said.

"Big deal!" Amby said.

"I loved her and I've been trying to forget because I never saw her again and it hurts me!" Heatwave said.

"It's not always about you!" Amby said.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!" Heatwave said.

Amby turned around and began to walk away. "Come back here I not done! What do you want form me?!" Heatwave asked.

Amby turned. "MY MOMMY!" She said and slammed her bed room door.

Heatwave was shocked he calmed down and went to the door. "Listen Amby open the door."Heatwave said. Servo was with him. "Come on Amby open the door." Heatwave said.

Amby opened it and let Servo in. Heatwave was about to walk in, but the door shut. "Thanks Servo." Heatwave said. Servo barked. "Traitor." Heatwave said.

Heatwave saw Charlie come in. "Got any advice?" He asked him.

Heatwave came up and knocked again. "Amby open the door." Heatwave said.

Amby opened the door and went back to her bed. "Listen Amby I'm sorry I just want to keep you safe. I hear that is what a dad is suppose to do and well when we find your mom I think we can be family. I loved your mother very much. You got the being kid thing down but I all new to this dad thing. Do I get another chance?" Heatwave asked.

Amby looked and Heatwave. "I forgive you." Amby said. The two of them hugged.

Two weeks later. Heatwave was looking for Amby he was playing a game with her. "Where are you?" He asked in singsong. He found her pulled her out and said. "Gotcha!" He said. Heatwave then noticed something Amby was looking a little pale. "Amby are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine just have a sore throat." Ambula said.

"If you say so." Heatwave said.

Then Optimus called. Heatwave was in the command room. "Heatwave we found Heat up she is in Africa." Optimus said.

"This wonderful I'll bridge there right away." Heatwave said.

After Heatwave came out of the command room he went to Amby. "I have to go be a good girl." Heatwave said.

"Okay." Amby said.

Heatwave left to reunited with Heat-up. After he left Amby fell ill. Blades began to tend to her.

Optimus was next Heat-up. "Are you sure it's Heatwave and you know where Ambula is and he has to know about her." Heat-up said worrying.

A ground-bridge appeared and Heatwave came out. Heat-up was so happy to see him again. "Heatwave!" She said. crying.

Heatwave ran up to her and they hugged. "Heat-up I missed you so much!" He said.

"There is something I have to tell you we have a daughter named Ambula she is like you in many ways." Heat-up said.

"I know she found me. Her pod land outside Griffon rock and she found the fire house where me and my team live with Burn's family and everyone on Griffon rock knows what we are." He said.

"Wow, is she okay?" Heat-up asked.

"I think so she seem not well when I left." Heatwave said.

Then he got com from Blades. Heatwave looked worried. "We have to get back to the fire house. Amby is sick!" He said.

They rushed there as fast as they could. They all met Heat-up. "How's Amby?" Heat-up asked.

"She's going to be fine. Just little throat infection." Blades said. "All she needs is rest and fluids and tomorrow she should be fine." He said.

"Can we see her?" Heatwave asked. Blades nodded and let them in. Amby was asleep. Heatwave sat by her side. "Amby wake up." He said. Amby woke up.

"Hey," Amby said.

"Sweetie?" Heat-up asked her.

"Mommy!" Amby said hugging her.

"How are doing?" Heatwave asked Amby.

"I feeling bad but little better Daddy." She said.

"What did you call me?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Daddy." She said.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that!" He said.

Then the little family hugged. Dani took a picture. "That one is keeper." Kade said.

To be continued.


End file.
